


While you sleep

by Saturnella



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bad Days, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gavin is an idiot, Gavin wants a hug, M/M, Rain, Rejection, Rk900 is Nines now, Sad, Smut, Swearing, cursing, get an umbrella, good dog Sumo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnella/pseuds/Saturnella
Summary: Hi! so I’m new to all of this. Um yeah. Ig this is the first shot I’ve done for DBH. Yay.





	1. Chapter 1

    Sometimes it’s not easy coming across feelings. Sometimes, it doesn’t come naturally. For some, it takes willpower or maybe even a push into it. It’s harder to even admit it. To have a burning sensation that aches and tugs at your very existence isn’t the best feeling to have. To want to reach out and hold it close. To need a whisper of confidence float through the room. It’s hard. The butterflies in your stomach feel more like rocks hitting at your sides. It almost feels like being in a rollercoaster. Feelings all over the place, impossible to keep down and control. Maybe, just maybe these feelings can fade away over time. To think of these words over and over ends up in headaches and heartaches. Feelings that will never go away and over time, keep growing. Keep getting stronger and deeper. Feelings that will maybe never shed light. Or in other words,

 

               Having a crush sucks ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so I’m new to all of this. Um yeah. Ig this is the first shot I’ve done for DBH. Yay.


	2. Bastard

Gavin swiveled in his chair, feet propped up on his desk, pen twirling between his middle and index finger. He sighed as he shut his eyes close. He’s counted the hours almost as if by routine. 

_8:45am....10:28am....2:15pm......_

”-tive Reed. Detective.” 

Gavin lazily opened his eyes to peer up to a blank faced Rk900- nines or Richard- as Gavin would call him. 

“What. The fuck. Do you want.” Gavin sneered out as he lowered his feet from the desk and sank lower into his chair. “We have been assigned a case. I would prefer if we set ourselves to work now-“ Richard looked down on Gavin, noting his poor structure and the sleepy look plastered on his face. “-rather that waste time doing particularly...nothing.”

Gavin looked up to Richard, a questioning look and full attention now. “Are you trying to say something, tin man?”

Richard fixed his tie, “Well, the fact here is, you are being no help whatsoever, are you Detective? So I do believe I am implying you are-how do you say? A sack of shit. I will wait for you in the car. Please do hurry, as it seems this case will take our time to solve.” Gavin groaned as he stretched his arms up and around. Was he really taking orders from a walking computer? Had he really hit rock bottom now? Most certainly. He stood up and gathered his belongings, phone, house keys, badge, lighter, and stuffed them all into his pockets. Storming away from his desk and out of the precinct, into his car with Richard already at the wheel, fixing the mirrors. “Took you long enough, Detective.” “Shut it you piece of shit I’m not in the mood.” Gavin mumbled as he tugged at his seatbelt, seemingly stuck. “Fucking fuck.” Richard gave a side glance and reached over past Gavin’s chest to tug one last time at the unbudging seatbelt. Gavin looked down at Richard’s arm across his chest. It felt heavy against him as he absentmindedly felt his face heat up. “Here.” Richard handed the now functioning seat belt to Gavin so he could buckle up. Gavin took the belt and buckled up with a satisfying _click._

...

The car ride to the scene was quiet, that kind of quiet that makes your skin itch all over-uncomfortable silence. The vrrr Of the AC was all that could be heard. Gavin had thought about turning on the radio once or twice, but he never actually did. So he fidgeted around his seat instead. For the past couple of months of working side by side with Richard seemed to be no problem, until now for some reason. They had solved about 4 homicide cases and 2 second degree murders. The DPD has been solving cases here and there now with the help of Connor and Richard. Not saying that the DPD hadn’t solved cases before them, they just sped up the process. This case seemed different, the whole atmosphere seemed different. 

Gavin glanced at the time flashing across his phone screen.  _2:45pm. 2 new notifications. Incoming news report. 1 reminder alert._ He turned his phone off and stuffed it back into his front pocket. 

“You seem distracted.” Richard’s voice was soft but stern. This was the first time either of them had said anything for the past 20 minutes of the car ride. 

“What. Are you scanning me now?” Gavin  leaned his temple against the window, looking up to the mixture of dark and grey clouds above. Upcoming rain. 

“No need to, Detective. I can simply state that due to the fact of your unresting fidgeting and constant checking of your phone.” Richard gave a quick glance to Gavin’s direction before looking back to the busy road. “Is there something bothering you?” 

Gavin narrowed his eyes, “Nunya” he simply said. 

Richard was taken aback. His LED whirring to yellow, confusion stirring in him as he tried to comprehend. “Nunya? What is-“

“Nunya business.” Gavin sneered. If he could high five himself without making it awkward afterwards, he would.  
Richard’s LED flashed red before setting back to blue. Obviously unimpressed.  
Gavin was an asshole, but sometimes, a funny and quirky asshole. “Oh cmon Nines, don’t tell me that wasn’t funny.” He sat up straight and looked over to Richard, waiting for an expression. 

Richard remained silent. 

“No?” 

Silence. 

“Well fuck you too then.” Gavin flipped Richard off as he retreated back to his spot, head against the window.

“You are an idiot, Detective.”

“Yeah yeah, and you’re a walking calculator.”

“I will not continue these remarks. You’ll surely end up with your blood levels rising and we do not have time to take you to an emergency room.” 

Gavin crossed his arms. “Fuck you Richard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the f u c k Richard?


	3. Partners

After what seemed hours, the duo finally arrived at the scene. 

It was no big deal, the classic house. More put together than previous scenes, but still a simple house. The bright flashes of red and blue coming from the other patrol cars contrasted against the now darkening sky, time ticking for the pitter patter of rain to start paletting down on the concrete and roads. Other officers scattered around the front lawn of the house, some peering inside the windows and doors. As Rk900 was barely parking the car, Gavin swung open his door, somewhat loosing his balance from the still moving car.

“Oh fuck.” 

If Rk900 could count the times he’s rolled his eyes (which he could- 89 times in the past 4 days) while he’s been around Gavin, no one would believe him. Gavin really knew how to get on his nerves, Rk900 just never showed it. 

Gavin approached an officer to get some intel as Rk900 followed shortly after. “Here.” Gavin handed Rk900 a manilla folder containing witness statements of sorts. He skimmed through the statements as he returned the folder back to the officer. 

The two continued on inside. The place was nice, nothing out of the ordinary. However, the Beige walls stood out with scattered blood stains here and there. Some still fresh and dripping, others dried and browning. The wooden railing on the stairway was broken and torn in different directions. There was obvious distress and panic at one point. There were pictures hanging on the walls showing a happy family of 4. Rk900 scammed the smiling faces. _Neil_ _Jackson, 48, Deceased. Marina Jackson , 43, deceased. Lee An Jackson, 19, deceased. Model Wt300, Active._

“Manslaugher huh.” Gavin paced around Rk900.

”Seeningly so.” Rk900 turned from the portraits towards Gavin, who was now scratching at his head as if in deep thought. “I will look further into it.” 

“Pssshh well, what’s there to look into? Isn’t it obvious already? What exactly are we looking for now?” Gavin leaned against a wall next to the portraits. 

“The Android. We are currently on the look out for the android, detective.” Rk900 stepped back to scan the living room, forming an action plan as to what the android did, or where it could’ve ran off to.

The scene was simply laid out. The android went rouge and slaughtered the family of 3. But, for what reason?

Rk900 paced around some more, into the kitchen, where both  Neil and Marina laid lifeless with pools of blood surrounding them. He continued around the boiler room, and up the stairs.

“Detective.” He called out from the top floor.

Gavin was there in less than 3 seconds. Surprisingly. 

“Well well.” He glanced down to see one more body lying before him. “And no sign of the android, huh. Fuckin androids-”

He stepped over the body- Lee An’s- to take a closer look. 

“Leaving their mess behind and scram as if it’s nothing. Fucker doesn’t know what’s comin for him.”

Placing his hands on his hips, he stepped away and into a bedroom to his right. Big windows everywhere, pouring in the dull afternoon light. Rk900 continued to scan the scene in front of him, mapping out the androids actions. Lee An seemingly ran up the stairs after seeing her parents on the first floor. As she ran, the rouge android chased after her, bumping into the railing on the stairs in a hurry. No wonder. The android jumped on Lee An at the very first step of the second floor, bringing her down against the ground and- killed her then and there.

Murder weapon? Knife. Check. Bodies? Identified. Check. Android? Scanned. Check. Mapping? Confirmative. Check.

All that was left to do was actually find- a soft thump caught Rk900’s attention. To the left, masters bedroom. He quietly paced inside, patiently waiting for another sign. For humans, the noise would’ve gone over their heads completely. Luckily for Rk900, his hearing was increased. So he waited at the door, his hand on the cold handle. _TThump. There_ it was again. . Rk900 was certain where the noise was coming from. He stirred his direction to the ceiling, and sure enough, there was a square shaped carving, indicating an attic entrance.

He was sure of it. As he softly stepped around and stood beneath the attic entry, he pulled up a chair from a nearby desk to his right, and climbed on. Rk900 pushed upwards to the small frame, budging upwards as well. He pushed it to the side, just as he was propping himself to climb up, Rk900 was dumbfounded by a kick straight in the face. The harsh impact threw him off balance, and fell with a hard wham to the ground, the Android following down as he fell in with a crouched position above Rk900’s chest and stomach area. 

His LED whirred red as his signals flashed 

_Abdominal damage_

_20%_

_no stasis needed_

“HEY.” Gavin rushed into the room followed by other officers as they all pointed guns towards the Android. Without hesitation, the Android made a run for the big window. Covering his face, and smashing against it, sending flares of glass all over. Rk900 stood up faster than the cops could start pooling in, and chased after. Gavin followed, but down the stairs and out the back door, soon catching Rk900’s trail.

 ...

The android was fast as he climbed over fences and ran through lawns, through streets and through parking lots, under bridges, and onto roofs. Rk900 never lost his sight and followed hot on the android’s trail. Gavin? Not so much. He constanlty took detours through safer routs.

Coming to the end of the chase, Gavin finally caught up. Covered in cold rain and panting.  They had intersected once again at the edge of a busy highway. Gavin grasped at the androud’s shoulders and tried to yank him down to the ground. The android wasn’t going to give, so he fought against Gavin’s grasp.

The two were now loosing footing and were aiming closer to the highway, the rail being the only thing to stop them from stepping over. Rk900 soon joined in and tried preying the two away. In a swift movement, the Android made one last yank against Gavin’s jacket, tipping over the railing and onto the now wet cement, Bringing Gavin down along with him. Cars were coming and not stopping.

 

As in slow motion, Rk900 scanned the scene over. Gavin’s percent of survival flashing a low 10%. There was no way around this now, there was no way in saving both of them. Without hesitation, Rk900 stepped over and kicked harshly at the androids hands, releasing Gavin from his grasp just in time as a taxi ran him over. And another, over, and over, and over. 

Gavin panted as he sat on the mud behind the steel railing. His eyes wide with terror at both his previous fate and the pool of android blood in front of him, smeared across down the road. 

“I...I’m...” he started. He finally blinked away his thoughts and looked up to Rk900, who was looking down the road towards the Android still being pushed around by the speeding cars. 

“There goes our evidence.” 

Gavin was pist. For what? Who knows. But he. Was. Pist. Off.

”you son of a bitch.” Gavin stood up,  faced Rk900, and held on tightly to the edges of his soaking jacket. “You son of a bitch!” He screamed out as he shook Rk900. “I could’ve fucking died you asshole. And all you care about is that fucking Android?” 

Rk900 stared down at his jacket being crumpled up by Gavin’s grasp. Then back up to Gavin’s eyes. 

“Answer me fucking...fucking hell, answer me!” 

“You did not die detective, I-“ 

“You care more about chasing down hookers and..and...AND androids rather than caring about me. ME! You’re supposed to care about me you piece of shit! What am I to you? Just some beep boops here and there all just 0s and 1s? What the hell am I to you? Huh?”

Gavin was all over the place by now, soaked in mud and rain and small patches of blood on his face. His eyes were full of fury. But somehow In a way, hinted fear. 

“You are my partner, detective.” Rk900 placed his hands on top of Gavin’s, hinting him to release the grasp on his jacket. This made Gavin hold on tighter. 

“Then fucking act like I am! I’m your partner Richard, I am your partner! I’m-I-.....” Gavin spoke in softer, quieter tones now, “i am your partner, for fucks sake.”

Rk900 tilted his head to the side, taking in Gavin’s actions, the way his voice seemed faded, the way his eyes narrowed to avoid the tears stinging at his eyes.

”I have acknowledged that, Reed.” Rk900 placed a cold hand against Gavin’s cheek, lifting his face up to meet his, inches apart, almost as if teasing.

“We are work partners. Please do not let this unfortunate event get into your head. We have to recover this information one way or another. Let’s go.”  He said, dropping his hand from Gavin’s cheek as he looked over his shoulder.

Gavin let go from his tight grasp on his jacket and let his arms fall to his sides. The fast beating of his heart pounded at his chest. It ached to ignore it. 

Work partners. That’s all Rk900 saw Gavin to be. A work partner. 

To hell with that.


	4. The case you missed

The ride back home was worse than the first ride in. The silence between the duo was twice as bad.  
Gavin was in the backseat now, laying down and looking up to the rain coming down hard against the back window.  
He felt exhausted from the chase. The mud had been no problem- according to Rk900- they’d clean it up afterwards.

The thought of Rk900’s hand against Gavin’s cheek made his face flush red. He rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes, trying to shake away the thought.

”Detective.” 

Rk900’s voice snapped Gavin back to reality. He sat up right and stretched his back a bit, uncomfortable from laying down in the limited area of the back seat.

”What.” Gavin replied as he scooted forward on his seat, attentive to whatever Rk900 was about to say. 

“I’ve been thinking over how I spend my time after duty.” The car took a corner and approached the precinct. “I believe that my attendance in the office has been...overdone.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “what are you tryin to get to?” 

“What I’m trying to say, is that I would prefer for my presence elsewhere.”

”English, Richard.” 

Rk900 squeezed his grip on the steering wheel. “Can I accompany you home.” 

Gavin leaned forward and put his elbow against the seat, staring at Rk900’s LED, looking for a sign of mood change. 

It steadily pulsed its usual blue.

”Crash at my place? Oh please.” Gavin questioned with a sarcastic tone.

This had been a strange request from Rk900. It never crossed Gavin’s mind he’d ever ask something like that. Where did he even go after Gavin had gone home anyways? Did he stay at the station? Did he go back to cyber life? No, cyber life obviously didn’t house fully functioning androids so that couldn’t be it. Who knows? 

“If you want to put it that way,Detective so be it.” 

...

 Stepping out of the car and into the precinct to report the Android issue, Gavin followed close behind Rk900, head down, trying to match their pacing. 

Rk900 took steady moderate strides, straight upper body with his head held high- probably due to his high ass collar- and hands softly swinging at his sides. Gavin on the other hand walked a cocky stride with his chest puffed up and hands balled into fists- almost if by nature. 

Hank stepped out of the break room, coffee in hand, Connor to his right rambling on about a case, the bright look on his face showed it was something new and fresh. For some reason, Connor loved dealing with new cases more than what Rk900 did. He saw incidents as an unreasonable excuse to meet up with Gavin again. Sometimes Connor just had that little spark in him Rk900 just couldn’t compete with. 

Gavin went to his desk while Rk900 stepped into Fowler’s office to inform him about the Android situation. 

Connor soon joined Gavin at his side. “Detective Reed, I heard about the incident. I have actually received-“ 

“Why do you have to be sticking your nose in other peoples’ busniness tin can?” Gavin cut Connor off, “just go back to being Hank’s pet, go on; get a move on.” 

Connor’s LED whirred yellow, Hank noticing it from across the room and crossed his arms, debating about intervening into the conversation or letting Connor talk it out. 

“...I have actually received intel that the android might still be out there, regardless of his fate.”

Gavin scoffed as he looked up to see Rk900 already stepping out of Folwer’s office and into the break room.

“No shit that it’s out there. Broken and scattered to pieces of course.” 

Connor shifted to his left foot and gave a slight shrug. “If that’s your way of thinking, detective. Just letting you know.” And with that, Connor retreated to his seat in front of Hank, leaning over the screen to whisper something to him. Whatever it was, made Hank chuckle.

Connor and Hank had been living together for a while now. Ever since the ending of the revolution to be exact, and the two seemed happy with it. Sometimes, a bit too happy. It was frustrating to admit it, but both of their luck of crossing paths and eventually winding up together made Gavin feel...almost jealous. He didn’t want to admit how much he hated seeing them coming in together, beaming at each other in the good and the bad days. He hated how they got along so well, being the complete opposite of each other. He hated how they’d sneak into lonesome areas every now and then to whisper sweet nothings to each other. He hated how much they loved each other. 

Or maybe he hated the fact that he’d never have any of this for himself. 

“All done. Fowler said we’ll have to look into it some more throughout the course of the week, it would be understandable if you...” Rk900 trailed off at the sight of Gavin looking over to Connor and Hank’s direction, hunched over his desk with his palm against his cheek, a soft look spread onto his face, almost as if he were daydreaming. “Detective...?” 

Gavin snapped back Into reality with a quick jump, showing a slight startle. “Huh, what?” He said looking up to Rk900 who simply shook his head and waved his wrist as if dismissing a thought. “Nothing. Should we go now?” 

Gavin nodded and turned off his computer. He stood up and nodded, taking a step around and speed walking towards the door. Rk900 following close behind. 


	5. Beer and Bentleys

Finally arriving home, Gavin parked into the driveway. It was night by now and the two had made a quick stop at a convenience store to pick up some beer. It was one of those nights that Gavin wanted to drink his feelings and problems away. 

The two unbuckled their seatbelts and stepped out of the car, closing the door and waited for Gavin to hurry up opening the front door. Rk900 carried the bag containing alcohol on his right and a bag of chips on his left.

Finally, Gavin managed to open the door and stepped inside, leaving Rk900 to close the door behind them. 

Gavin stretched his whole body as he placed his keys and phone on the kitchen table. “I feel like shit.” 

“You look like it too.” Rk900 stated as he placed the bags on the counter, “your performance today was not the cleanest to be exact.”  

Gavin gave a long dramatic gasp. 

“How fucking rude. Anyways, Imma take a dump and shower now. Don’t...drink my fuckin beer.” Gavin pointed towards Rk900 and motioned to the beer with his eyes narrowing.

Rk900’s LED flashed yellow for an instant “I cannot drink either way...” He mumbled out as Gavin made his way down the hall to the bathroom. 

He looked at the bag of beer and chips in front of him as he pulled out a bottled beer from its box, turning it in his hand reading the label. 

_Budweiser_

_Alcohol content: 5.2%_

_Calories: 12_

_Total fat: 0_

_Sodium: 1mg_

_Potassium: 10mg_

Rk900 continued to scan the bottled beer before placing it back down. He continued to keep himself occupied by skimming around Gavin’s house, for it was the first time he’d ever actually stepped foot in. He’d normally drop Gavin off if he had been to drunk to drive himself, or if he had picked up a fight in a bar and had a black eye, leaving him incapable of driving at night. 

He continued pacing around the dimly lit house. He scanned the kitchen, moved on to the living room, and down the hallway with three doors- a bathroom, bedroom, bedroom- it was a modern house, nothing too fancy other than the polished porcelain floors. At the end of the hallway was a small stand adorned with around 3 picture frames. Rk900 aproached the wooden stand to take a closer look at the pictures. 

On the first frame was a young Gavin, roughly around 20 years old, smiling brightly into the camera with two other companions at his sides. The three of them wore hoodies flashing ‘Detroit Police Academy’ as they stood close together, beaming brightly against a summer day. Rk900 set the frame down to pick up the next. Another picture of Gavin with a middle aged woman, posing in front of the Statue of Liberty. The awkward side hug was the cherry on top for the picture, not to mention the people behind them basically ruining the whole picture. It seemed that Gavin didn’t mind, he still smiled at the camera with his thumb up, the woman doing the same. Rk900 took a quick scan of the picture.  _Linda Reed, 65, deceased._  Rk900 slowly set the picture down, noticing the grey haired woman was Gavin’s mother. The last picture he picked up showed more of a serious Gavin in full uniform standing next to his mother, easily recognizable from the previous picture. 

“Hey. What are you doing?” Gavin interrupted Rk900’s good moment. He turned around to face Gavin with a towel wrapped around his waist as he brushed his teeth. 

“I was only looking at the pictures.” Rk900 took a step away from the stand. 

Gavin stopped brushing his teeth as he stared at Rk900, water dripping from his hair down to his face, some droplets sneaking their way onto his chest and back.

“Um, alright. So I’m guessing androids don’t need to shower?” 

Rk900 shook his head in response. “We can, although it is not required.” 

“Huh, well i don’t know what you wanna do now then.” Gavin retreated back into the bathroom to rinse out his mouth before stepping out again only to be started by how close Rk900 was now. “Jesus fucking hell.”

”I don’t believe I know what to do.” 

Gavin scratched at his head, unsure of what to do either.

“Do your clothes magically shape shift into other clothes?” 

Rk900 gave an unimpressed look as he narrowed his eyes. “That’s idiotically absurd, detective.”

Gavin snorted, “just a thought you prick. I might have something that fits you.” He walked over to one of the opposite doors and opened it, revealing a dark room casting shadows by the street lamps outside with a soft yellowish light tracing along the ground, bed, and wall. Gavin turned on the lamp next to his bed as he checked the drawers underneath it. 

“Detective, I do not require a change of-“ 

“why do you keep calling me that? Detective detective detective that’s all I hear from you. I mean, I like the praising but just call me by my fucking name at least.” Gavin pulled out a pair of baggy grey shorts and a oversized black T-shirt, handing it to Rk900. 

“Alright,” Rk900 took the clothes as he set them over his forearm, “By my fucking name. Is that what you prefer me to call you?”

Gavin stood up and huffed.

“Did you just- you fucking asshole.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t his usual sarcastically loud laugh, it was more of a genuinely quiet laugh. Who knew Rk900 had a shitty sense of humor.

“Nines you idiot.”

Rk900 nodded, “I know.” He stepped back and went to the bathroom, closing the door with a click, leaving Gavin all alone and standing in the middle of his unkept bedroom, giving him a chance to finally dress himself.

...

 

When Rk900 finished changing, he stepped out into the hallway as he heard the tv from the living room playing. He made his way over to see a sprawled our Gavin on the main couch, beer on one hand, tv remote on the other, switching channels back and forth. “What toooook you so long? You lasted a ffffucking hour in there.” 

It was true, Rk900 had spent almost an entire hour staring at himself in the mirror in Gavin’s clothes. He found something comforting in them. The way the shorts reached a few inches above his knees, and how the shirt was neither too tight nor too loose, it fit well on him.

“Nothing, I accidentally went into stasis.” Worst lie he had ever told, but fair enough for a drunk Gavin to believe. Rk900 stepped closer to Gavin to notice he had already drank though 4 beers. Sheesh. He set himself down on the opposite couch, uncomfortably sitting up straight with his hands tucked nicely on his lap. Gavin couldn’t help but notice the awkward Android, sitting up, he pointed towards him. “Don’t sit like that. What the fuck? You sit nasty.”

Rk900 raised an eyebrow, “pardon?” 

“Yeah yeah pardon yourself for making me uncomfortable. Look at the way you’re sitting. For fucks sake loosen up a bit.” Gavin tossed Rk900 a chip. 

Rk900 stared down at the chip on his lap and set it on the coffee table in front of him. “Drunk already?” 

Gavin shrugged, “not enough.” He said as he took another swig at his 5th beer. 

Rk900 took Gavin’s advice and tried slouching, unsuccessfully still looking stiff as ever. 

Gavin kept staring at how uncomfortable Rk900 seemed, and stood up next to him “no...no don’t do that you look fucking constipated. It hurts to watch.” 

Rk900 peered up at Gavin and gave a confused remark.

“Look, just...just kinda-“ Gavin tried pushing Rk900’s shoulders down a bit, giving them a more relaxed look. He worked on his upper body next by leaning it closer to the couch by pressing his hands against his shoulders. 

For a moment, Gavin was high in the clouds and hoped to not come down after what he did next. With Rk900 looking up at him for his next direction, he couldnt keep his eyes off of him. Gavin was so close to Rk900 he could see clearly that u like connor’s small and scattered freckles, Rk900 had only two of them. One on his left cheek, and the other a few inches above his eyebrow. His cold grey eyes felt as if they could stare through Gavin. He loved it. He loved the feeling of adrenaline as he shifted closer to Rk900. It was a slow burn comin up. It was either arousal or the beer, having couldnt make his mind up. What he had his mind set on however, was Rk900. He couldn’t keep it in anymore as she gently Placed his lips against Rk900’s. Neither of them knew what to do. At all. Until Gavin closed his eyes and propped his knee up on the couch besides Rk900’s thigh. He wanted this to move faster, he wanted to feel something, he wanted to feel the way Hank felt when Connor did all this to him. He wanted Rk900 to touch him, to kiss back, even if he sucked at it, he just wanted to feel something. Gavin lifted his hands up to cup Rk900’s face, his lips moving now. Rk900 went rigid with his LED flashing red, eyes wide. Gavin kept going and pushing in. His fingers were now laced into Rk900’s dark brown hair, wanting and needy. 

As Gavin was about to sit on Rk900’s lap, he stopped him, pulling away from the never ending kiss. Gavin panted as he was inches away from his partner’s face. “Please...” he let out with a whisper. 

“Detective. This act is highly unprofessional.” Rk900 gripped onto Gavin’s wrists, pulling them away from his face. “You’re drunk.” 

Gavin stood back up, “I just wanted...wanted to know what it felt like for both of us.” He seemed so vulnerable now, so weak and almost pitiful to look at with his cheeks flushed red and semi-dry hair all over the place. 

“Im sorry to inform you detective, but you performed your actions did for yourself. To fulfill your needs.” 

Gavin’s thoughts about never coming down came to a halt. For a sweet moment it was going so well. Rk900’s fingertips brushed up against Gavin’s thighs, Gavin holding on to his face as if it was his life source, their lips connected even if there was little to no movement. He had to come down now. 

“I...” Gavin started before scoffing and standing upright. “Fuck you.” He whacked Rk900 hard on the head before storming off to the kitchen, reappearing with another bottle of beer clutched in his right hand. 

“Fuck. You.” 

Gavin continued down the hall to his bedroom, rk900 stood and followed him, stopping before entering the hallway.

”I highly advise you become aware of your exceeding amount of alcoholic beverages, you may regret your decisions in the morning.”

“FUCK. OFF” Gavin shook his head as he flipped Rk900 off, entering his bedroom and slamming the door shut. 

Rk900 was the lonely one now, surrounded by the distant tv noise and the tipped over bottles of beer. Gavin really drank through almost the whole box of them. His LED made a quick switch to red once again. He felt something. He felt a lot of somethings to be precise. 

He felt guilty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are not my thing sksksk


End file.
